


Nan Elmoth

by SidiScheda



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidiScheda/pseuds/SidiScheda
Summary: It's about Aredhel and her ensnarement.





	Nan Elmoth

**Author's Note:**

> This sonnet took me quite a long time to write, yet here it is. An attempt at Shakespearean moves. Enjoy.

Oh! Nan Elmoth shadowy forest so dark  
resplendent sunlight falters in its wake  
the only bird that lingers here is lark  
from highs, in slender tendrils, Celon will break

In dimmest shade, tall and bleak are the trees  
he, kin of Teleri, so noble yet grim of face  
his household deep in colors cast never frees  
the one who gladly dwelt within its maze

the Lady highborn, sister of the king  
as moonlight pale, grand and strong, now but thin  
sorrow severe, caught, the gloominess sting  
her yearning strong for Gondolin blooms within

Nan Elmoth's elder trees don't let her pass  
Aredhel, the Lady white is bewitched, Alas!


End file.
